A Cherry Blossom's Life
by MissSaki
Summary: Sakura is the main character just like naruto. Sakura has many secrets that only she alone knows and also her sisters. Tsunada and Shizune know some of them but not her dark secrets. But you cant guess who her sisters are. Who are her sisters. my sum suck
1. Chapter 1

Well you guys know that Naruto is the main character of the show. Now Sakura is the main character. We will go through Sakura's life. And we will see the secrets about her past. The only ones who know about her secrets are Tsunada and Shizune. But even though don't know Sakura's deep dark secret. The only ones who know that are two people but you guys will never guess who those two are. Just to let you know names from different shows like Inyusha and Bleach will be in this fanfic but no crossover or anything like that. Well lets get to the story already.

________________________________________________________________________

Before I start this story we will be taking of from when Sasuke is back in the village. Naruto and Sakura have finally brought Sasuke back to the village.

Sakura was laying in her bed thinking about Sasuke and how was he doing. They an idea popped up in her head.

"I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to go make Sasuke a strawberry cake." Sakura said to her self.

So then Sakura went down stairs to make the cake. It took an hour and an half to finish making the cake. Sakura is a great cook just to let you know. So once Sakura was done making the cake she wrapped it up then went to Sasuke's house. Sakura knocked on the door. Sakura waited for about three minutes. Just when Sakura was going to knock again Sasuke answered the door.

"Sakura what are you doing here" said a surprised Sasuke.

"I made you a cake to welcome you back home" said a happy Sakura.

It was quite for awhile then Sasuke finally said "Come in and would you like a piece of my cake."

"Sure thanks."

Sasuke then lend Sakura into the dinning room. He left Sakura there and went to the kitchen to get plates and forks and knives for the cake. Once he came back he and Sakura sat down and ate pieces of the cake. Then Sasuke said "Sakura are you all right you look a little pale."

"I'm ok just a little tired. I haven't gotten that much sleep since I just came from the hospital this morning."

Sasuke then got up and took Sakura to his bedroom and let her rest. Once her head it the pillow she was out. A few hours later Sakura woke up from her nap. When she opened her eyes she saw Sasuke staring straight into her eyes.

"Sasuke why are you in my room and why are you staring at me."

"First of all you are in my room on my bed and the reason why I'm staring is because I want to make sure you are all right."

Then Sasuke did the most unexpected thing. He kissed Sakura on the lips. Sakura was so shocked that is didn't kiss back.

"Next time I kiss you make sure you kiss me back Sakura."

"Uh it is getting late so I need to head home now Sasuke."

Sasuke started to smirk because Sakura was blushing and couldn't look Sasuke in the eye. Sasuke and Sakura got up and headed for Sakura's apartment. Once Sakura got home she unlocked her door and turned around to Sasuke.

"Thank you Sasuke for walking me home"

"Hn"

Just when Sakura was about to go into her house Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"What is it Sasuke"

Then Sasuke gave Sakura another kiss. Sakura wasn't as shocked as she was the last time. So then she kissed Sasuke back. Sasuke smirked in the kiss. They soon came up or air. But Sasuke pulled Sakura to him a kissed her again. Once they were done with there little make out Sasuke let Sakura go into her house. Sakura then went to her room and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

_______________________________________________________________________

Please review. And I will need ten review before I upload. Please and Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto**

The next day Sakura was on her balcony thinking about Sasuke and the kiss they shared.

Right when Sakura was getting up so she could go in side Sasuke popped out of no where and gave Sakura a long kiss.

"Morning Sakura" whispered Sasuke.

"Good Morning to you too Sasuke and what are you doing here" Sakura said while giving him a weird look.

"Well I came here to ask you if you wanted to come stay at my house for a couple of days. If its all right with you."

"Sure I would love too. Just let me go get my bag."

"Wait don't you need to go ask your parents first?"

Sakura then got this look that meant she was sad about something. But then she said "My dad died when I was 5years old and I haven't seen my mom for 10years."

There was then a long silence until Sakura broke it by saying "Wait right here while I go get my stuff."

Sasuke did what he was told but when Sakura came back they started to walk to Sasuke's house. Once the finally got to Sasuke's mansion Sasuke gave Sakura a key to his house.

"What's this for Sasuke" Sakura said while staring at the key.

"Its my house key so if you ever need me or my house you will have a way to get in" Sasuke said with a blush. Sasuke turned his head away because he didn't want Sakura to see him blush. Once Sasuke finally opened the door Sasuke took Sakura to the room she will be staying in.

When Sakura saw the room she would be staying in she gaped at it. The room was a master bedroom. She had a king size bed in the middle of the room that was right next to a window. On the right was her bathroom. The bathroom had a huge tube and shower for whenever she wanted to take a shower. Of course it had a toilet and a sink in the bathroom. Next to the bathroom was Sakura's walk in closet . Straight ahead from when you walk in is you will see rows of shoes and on the right where clothes of all type and on the left is where all of the jewelry was located. The cloths were party type, night gowns, summer, fall, winter, and spring type of cloths. But Sasuke also had cloths that where meant for a Ninja. Back to the bedroom on the left side is a desk that has a computer on it. Next to the desk is a small book shelf that were all about medicine and about cures.

Sakura then looked to where Sasuke was standing but Sasuke looked the other way. Sakura knew that Sasuke probably did all of this stuff for her and to make her feel more welcome. Sakura then went up to Sasuke and gave him a kiss on the cheek. At this Sasuke started to blush.

"Thank you Sasuke for all this stuff" Sakura whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"No problem" Sasuke said while kissing Sakura's neck.

"Hey Sasuke stop we have to go meet Naruto for dinner remember"

"O yea the Dobe."

Sasuke and Sakura then headed out to go meet Naruto for dinner. On there way there Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand. Sakura then started to blush a light red.

"Hey Sasuke does this mean were gf/bf now"

"Sure that saves me the trouble of asking you out myself" Sasuke said while he smirked at Sakura.

Sasuke and Sakura finally arrived at the Ramen stand. Naruto was waiting for them on the stole staring into space. Once Naruto saw Sasuke and Sakura he jumped up and started to ask a lot of question.

"Teme what took you guys so long to get here? Why are you holding Sakura's hand? Why is Sakura with you anyway teme? I demand to know right this minute." yelled Naruto.

Before Sasuke could even answer Sakura said "Sasuke was showing m around his house. Because I'm his girlfriend. I'm staying with Sasuke for a couple of days at his house".

Naruto was so shocked that he didn't even say anything for a couple of minutes. Sakura then got Naruto to sit down so they could order some ramen. Sasuke was just being Sasuke with that smirk on his face. Naruto finally absorbed all of what Sakura said so then he began to eat his precious ramen. Once the were done eating Naruto Sakura and Sasuke went there separate ways. Sasuke and Sakura finally reached Sasuke's home but Sasuke couldn't find his key.

"Don't worry Sasuke I brought my key with me" Sakura said while unlocking the door. Sakura and Sasuke then went up to their rooms and took their showers. But while Sakura was in the shower she was thinking to her self. _"Why is Sasuke being so nice to me after so many years."_

Few months later

Sasuke and Sakura have been dating for about 3 months now. Naruto has been dating Hinata for 3 months also. Once Naruto found out Sasuke and Sakura were dating he went out with Hinata. Yes Hinata did finally confess to Naruto accepted. But one day Kisame and Zetsu came to the village and kidnapped Sakura and Hinata.

"What do you want with us Kisame" Sakura said while trying to brake the charka strings.

"Well isn't it obvious I want the nine tail fox. And Sasuke we can just take his eyes" said Zetsu. Then Kisame and Zetsu left Hinata and Sakura locked in a room with their arms tied behind them.

Hinata then said "Sakura we need to get out of here before Naruto and Sasuke get here".

"I know Hina. I would uses my powers but that would give away my secrets away" whispered Sakura.

"Hey Saki why don't you use that mind thing. When you talk to people in your mind."

"Hina you are a genius."

Sakura then did what Hinata told her to do. But she couldn't get to reach Tsunada.

"Sorry Hina I cant reach Tsunada through these walls."

"Well lets just hope Tsunada doesn't send Naruto and Sasuke."

"Hina is it just me or are you feeling a little weak."

"I thought it was just me. But I think the walls are draining our charka."

"Well if nobody comes and save us within the next hour I'm going to brake down these walls so we can escape" said a very angry Sakura.

With Naruto & Sasuke

"Kakashi, Sai, Naruto and Sasuke you all will be going to the Akatsuki hideout to rescue Sakura and Hinata." Tsunada yelled. "You will make sure they are not hurt and if they are you will get them back here immediately. Got it?"

"Hai" said all of the guys. The guys then went to go save the girl's life.

With Sakura & Hinata

"That is it I have had it. Hinata stand back while I brake these walls down" said a frustrated Sakura. Hinata did what she was told. Sakura broke down ten walls before her and Hinata finally saw Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi. Just when Sakura and Hinata were running to them Kisame and Zetsu popped out of no where and knocked out the girls.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend Zetsu" yelled and angry Sasuke.

"Hey Kisame get your filthy, fishy hands off my Hinata" yelled an equally mad Naruto.

Next thing you know a battle brakes out between them. The battle lasted for a long time but Kisame and Zetsu finally decided to leave but not without saying a few words.

"I would watch your friends if I were you. Especially that pink haired kunoichi she is very us precise to the Akatsuki and we will have her" Z whispered high enough for them to hear him. Once they left Sasuke and Naruto grabbed Sakura and Hinata and left for the village. The guys took the girls to the hospital where Tsunada was waiting for them. Tsunada was soon done examining Sakura and Hinata and told the guys that they were going to be alright. Kakashi and Sai then left because they now knew that Sakura and Hinata were going to be alright.

Tsunada then put Sakura and Hinata in separate rooms. Sasuke was with Sakura and Naruto was with Hinata.

In Sakura & Sasuke's room

Sakura was just finishing changing from her hospital outfit to her regular cloths. She was just heading out the door when Sasuke stopped her.

"Sakura I have something to tell you. And no it cant wait because I have to tell you this now" whispered. "Sakura I'm breaking up with you".

"B-But why Sasuke" said Sakura while on the verge of crying.

"Because you are weak. You let Kisame and Zetsu kidnap you".

"Besides I don't want anything to happen to you because of me".

"You jerk! I don't ever want to speak to you again" yelled an angry Sakura.

Once Sakura said that she ran out the hospital crying.

To Hinata & Naruto

"I need to tell you something important Hinata so wait a minute" whispered Naruto.

"What is it Naruto" said Hinata.

"I'm braking up with you. You weren't even to escape from the Akatsuki so we're over".

"So what you are saying that I'm weak and that I cant protect myself".

By now Hinata was furious at what Naruto said to her. Hinata then ran out the hospital crying. Naruto and Sasuke then came out the rooms at the same time. But when they looked at each other they had frowns on their faces.

With Sakura and Hinata

Hinata then ran to the garden and when she got there she saw Sakura under a cherry blossom tree crying. Hinata then went over to where Sakura was sitting and sat by her.

"Why are you crying Sakura" whispered Hinata.

"Because Sasuke broke up with me but mostly because he called me weak" Sakura said back.

"You too uh"

"What do you mean you too" said a surprised Sakura.

"Naruto broke up with me too for the same reason and also because he said that im so weal that I cant even protect myself".

By now both Sakura and Hinata stopped crying but when they stopped they were just plain furious at what their ex-boyfriends said. Sakura then just jumped up from the ground with a scream.

"Who the hell do those boys think they are telling us that we are weak" yelled Sakura. Out of frustration Sakura turned and hit a tree but it wasn't the cherry blossom tree.

"Sakura you need to calm down" said Hinata. "Believe me I'm just as mad as you are right now" Hinata was now standing next to Sakura.

"Your right Hina I'm sorry" whispered Sakura.

"Hey Saki aren't we supposed to go the movies with everybody".

"O, you are right, but isn't Naruto and Sasuke going to be there"

"Who cares we still are going to have a good time with or without them. Lets just not talk to them and act like we don't even care any more. Okay."

"Well what are we waiting for lets go before the other girls start to worry"

By now both Sakura and Hinata had smiles on their faces. And were now walking to the mall so they could see a movie with the others. Once they got to the movies they saw everybody all ready there. Even Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sorry we're late" said Hinata.

"Yea sorry we kept you waiting" said Sakura.

"What took you guys so long to get here" said a worried Tenten.

"Yea you two are never late for anything" said an equally worried Ino.

"Did something happen to you that made you late" said a worried Tenten and Ino.

All of the girls where worried because all of the girls were like sisters.

"No girls we were just talking and when we noticed the time we remember about the whole movie thing" said Hinata like it wasn't a big deal. Both Ino and Tenten start to calm down after they heard this.

"So what were you girls talking about that kept you from being at the movies on time" Neji said.

"O we were just talking about Naruto and Sasuke" Sakura said very bluntly.

Sasuke and Naruto eyes widened in surprise once they heard their names.

"O it must be that couple thing" said Shikamaru.

"Actually no we were not talking about that couple thing" Hinata said.

"Yea we were just talking about how much we hate them " Sakura said bluntly.

Ever body's eyes were wide now. Even Sasuke and Naruto. But Shikamaru was the first to recover from the shock so he was the first to talk.

"What did they do this time" Shikamaru said very tiredly.

"O they broke up with us because they said we were weak" Hinata said bluntly while looking at every body's face for a reaction.

"They said WHAT!" yelled a very pissed Ino and Tenten.

Ino was now taking off her earrings while Tenten was getting out her scrolls that held her weapons so they could be ready to attack Naruto and Sasuke. But Shikamaru and Neji just held them back by pulling them to their chest and not letting go. But Ino and Tenten's back was on their boyfriends chest.

Once Ino calmed down a bit her boyfriend finally let them go. But Neji didn't let go Tenten because she was still furious at Naruto and Sasuke. Plus she was struggling to hit Naruto and Sasuke but could never get close enough. So Neji had to hold on to her.

"Are you ok" whispered Ino. "If your not we can skip the movie and go some where else."

"Really guys" Hinata whispered back.

"Of course"

"Well I think we better go now Tenten kills Sasuke and Naruto." Sakura said with a smile on her face. The girls all left (_**even Tenten**_**)** to go shopping and to eat dinner at there favorite café.

With the Boys

"This is all you guys fault " said a tired Shikamaru.

"How is it our fault" yelled Naruto.

"You called Sakura and Hinata weak you idiots" said an angry Neji.

"Hey I'm not an idiot. Dobe here is the idiot" said a annoyed Sasuke.

"Your really a dumb ass you know that right" said a now annoyed Neji.

Then guys then stated to get in a fight about what Sasuke and Naruto did. Also how they ruined their dates for tonight. Neji as been dating Tenten for a few months and so has Ino and Shikamaru.

While the guys continued to have a argument the girls were having the times of their lives. After about a hour ever body went home and called each other. They were all on eight way._**(Is 8 way even possibly. If its not just go along with it okay people.)**_

"Hey guys why don't we have a picnic at the lake tomorrow" offered Hinata.

"That is a great idea Hina" yelled Sakura, Ino and Tenten.

"Yea well go" said all of the guys.

"Don't forget to bring your swimsuits too" reminded Ino.

Sasuke and Naruto then asked Sakura and Hinata if they would talk to them and they said yes. Ever body else just hung up and went to sleep.

With Sakura & Sasuke

"Hey Sakura I was just wondering if you would forgive me and can we just be friends" whispered Sasuke.

"Sure Sasuke I forgive you and yes we can be friends." Sakura said back.

"Well I got to get my beauty sleep so night Sasuke" Sakura said while she yawed. Sakura then hung up the phone with out waiting for a reply.

With Naruto & Hinata

"Hinata can you find it in your heart to forgive me" whispered a shy Naruto.

"Of course I forgive you Naruto" Hinata whispered back.

"Thanks Hinata I better go its getting petty late"

"Yea nighty night Naruto"

Next day a the Lake

Ever body arrived at the lake at 11:40am. When they all sat around the food and started to eat Shikamaru asked Sakura a question.

"Hey Saki you made this lunch right"

"Of course I did Shika"

"Good because I love your cooking"

Once they were all done eating they went for a swim. While they were swimming Ino dunked Sakura under the water. Tenten then dunked Hinata under the water too. Out of no where Sasuke and Naruto started to laugh.

"O, my gosh you are so weak if you let Tenten dunk you under" laughed Naruto.

"O, my gosh you are so weak if you let Ino dunk you under" laughed Sasuke.

Sakura and Hinata were furious at what Naruto and Sasuke just said. Next thing you know Hinata and Sakura slap Naruto and Sasuke at the same time. Then they at the same time they yelled "YOU ARE A JERK. I CANT BELIEVE I WAS ACTUALLY STARTING TO LIKE YOU AGAIN". Then they stormed off.

"You really are going to get it now" Ino said why fixing her hair to go into her regular high pony tail.

"I'm so going to kill you for what you just said" yelled Tenten with a murderous aura around her.

"Guys help us'' whispered Naruto and Sasuke.

"No way man" said Shika. "I am not trying to get my self killed"

"It was nice knowing you" Neji said with a smirk on his face.

Ino and Tenten then started to attack Sasuke and Naruto. But they didn't get to land that many attacks because Sasuke and Naruto were able to doge some of them. Naruto and Sasuke finally escaped Ino and Tenten. Tenten and Ino were mad when they didn't get to do that much damage.

Later that night with Sakura & Hinata

It was 7:00pm when Sakura and Hinata went to Tsunada's office to talk to her.

"Tsunada we were wondering if you would let us go on a two month vacation" Hinata requested.

"Sure I don't see why not but why in the world would you need a TWO month vacation" Tsunada said tiredly.

"We need to get away from Sasuke and Naruto" said Sakura.

"You have my permission to go on this vacation but first you have to tell me have to tell me where you are going" Tsunada said professionally.

"Okay were are going to Honolulu, Hawaii. You cant tell Naruto or Sasuke where we are at got it" Sakura said to Tsunada like she was a little kid. "Ino and Tenten will know where we're at so don't worry about them".

"Our flight leaves at 8:00am so we need to go so well get our sleep" Hinata said sleepily.

"Okay and when you two get back you are going to work off all the time you spent on this vacation for a month." Tsunada said while taking a swing of her sake.

Then Sakura and Hinata walked out of the office and went to their apartment to rest. Because they had to get up pretty early for their flight.

Okay that was the end of this chapter. Hope you like it. Bye -bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't own Naruto.**

****************************************************************************

Sakura and Hinata then left Tsunada's office a went to their apartment to go to sleep. Sakura and Hinata woke up at 5:30 am and was dresses and showered in 40 minutes. Soon they left to go to the airport which was they were there by 6:30 am. The girls then received their tickets and had wanted for about an hour because their plane hadn't arrived yet.

"I cant believe Naruto and Sasuke said that to us" whispered but more like yelled an angry Hinata.

"They got off lucky. Because If I didn't have this secret to keep they would have been dead by now, and we would be at there funeral, not here" said a dark aura around her.

"Saki now you know that your secret is more important then trying to get back at the guy"

"I know Hina but it makes me so mad that I didn't even try to get back at them"

"Me too Saki. But we get them back later."

By now the airplane arrived and Sakura and Hinata went to their seats which by the way was in first class. About three hours later they were in Honolulu, Hawaii. After Sakura and Hinata got off the plane they went to the baggage area and got their bags. Once they were done Hinata called for a taxi and went to their hotel. Sakura checked in for the both of them. Sakura and Hinata went up to their room. Hinata and Sakura shared a room but it was big enough to fit at least 4 people in it. Sakura and Hinata had two king sides bed with two bathrooms and two walk in closets. Once Sakura and Hinata were done refreshing they went to lunch in there summer dresses.

With Naruto & Sasuke

Sasuke and Naruto were walking around the village to see if they could find Sakura and Hinata. But instead of founding Sakura and Hinata they saw Ino and Tenten shopping.

"Hey what's up Ino and Tenten" yelled Naruto.

"What do you want" whispered an agitated Tenten.

"Yea we were in the middle of our shopping" Ino said while glaring at them both.

"Well sorry for stopping you in the middle of your shopping." said an annoyed Sasuke.

"I would watch your mouth if I were you. Tenten here still hasn't calmed down about what you said to Sakura and Hinata" Ino said matter-of-flatly. "I'm just surprised she hasn't tried to kill you yet."

"That's because I promised Sakura and Hinata I wouldn't until they said so" Tenten said right back.

Tenten and Ino just looked at each other and stayed quiet by staring at each other. Now Sasuke was mad and yelled "Can you stupid girls just shut up and tell us where Sakura and Hinata are at."

Tenten and Ino stopped looking at each other but then they started to laugh. When Ino and Tenten were done laughing Ino asked "Why do you even want to know where our girls are at anyway."

"Because we wanted to tell Hinata and Sakura sorry for what we said" Naruto whispered.

"To bad for you cause you wont see Sakura and Hinata for two months" Tenten said bluntly but with a smile on her face.

"And why is that" said a tired Sasuke,

"Because Sakura and Hinata are away on vacation from the two of you" Ino said with a smile of her face too.

"What"! yelled both Sasuke and Naruto.

"They brought their laptops with them but don't except for them to email you back" Tenten whispered still with the smile on her face.

"Well we got to go continue our shopping so see you later" yelled Ino while walking away with Tenten.

Naruto and Sasuke of course went home to email Sakura and Hinata.

Sakura & Hinata

Sakura and Hinata were just coming from their dinner and no they were in their rooms.

"Wow Sakura is sure did enjoy our dinner" whispered an exhausted Hinata.

"Me too Hina" Sakura whispered back.

"Hey Saki I know what we can do tomorrow".

"What".

"We can go to the beach and meet someone to show us around".

"That is a great idea"

"Thanks and if we going to go to the beach tomorrow we need to go to sleep so we can wake up early"

"Your right. Night Hina" Sakura said while getting in the bed.

"Yea night" yawned Hinata.

"O and Sakura" Said Hinata.

"What" yawed a sleepily Sakura.

"Try not to dream about killing Sasuke and Naruto."

"Fine be that way" whispered a disappointed Sakura.

Hinata just busted out laughing. After Hinata was done laughing her and Sakura went to sleep.

The next day

Sakura and Hinata were getting ready to go to the beach. Hinata said "Why don't we get ourselves a boyfriend and send a picture of them to the Ino and Tenten."

"We should do that. Plus were going to be here for two months so yea lets do it" Sakura yelled.

Sakura and Hinata went down for breakfast and when they were done, they went to the beach. Once Sakura and Hinata were done eating they heeded for the beach in swimsuit. Ever time they walked past a guy they would look back and whistle at them.

But of course Sakura and Hinata ignored them. Once Sakura and Hinata seated up their stuff they went to surf. After awhile Hinata stopped surfing and went to get a tan.

While they were there their was a man who had a microphone and he was taking to them people on the beach on. Also he had two young men that was Sakura and Hinata's age with him on either side of him.

"Can I have two people come down here and try to beat my undefeated team" the man yelled into the microphone.

"Hey Sakura lets go down there and show those boys how to really surf" Hinata said while taking off her sunglasses. Sakura just came from surfing like ten minutes ago.

"Really are you serious Hina" said a surprised Sakura.

"Yea and besides that man with the microphone is getting on my nerves" a annoyed Hinata said.

Sakura just gigged and said "Sure come on so we can get this over with".

"You not scared are Saki" Hinata said teasingly.

"Of course not I'm just making sure you want to do this. And besides you know I hate to lose so we better not lose." Sakura and a little annoyed. Sakura and Hinata just started to laugh each other. When they came up to the microphone guy they were done laughing.

"Looks we have two volunteers and their girls" yelled the man. " And what are your names young ladies."

"Sakura and Hinata" whispered Hinata.

"Well girls I would like you to meet my undefeated team Jordan and James" then men once yelled again.

"Nice to meet you Hinata and Sakura" said James while looking at Hinata.

"Yea what he said" said Jordan while looking at Sakura.

"Same here" said Hinata and Sakura at the same time.

"Don't think we are going to go easy on you two just because your girls" Jordan said while smirking.

When Sakura saw that smirk it reminded her of Sasuke. So of course she said something back. "I wouldn't be getting cocky if I were you".

"O, so you think you can bet us" Jordan said while smirking.

"Of course we think we can. That's why we came over here." Sakura said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow you sure are sure that you going to win" Jordan said.

"Lets just get this over with so I can prove my point" Sakura said a little annoyed.

Now the race was on. Since if don't feel like telling you what happened so I'll just tell you who won. Which is Sakura and Hinata. Right now Sakura, Hinata, Jordan, and James.

"Now you know what I mean" Sakura said very proud of her and Hinata.

"Yea you girls are really good" James whispered to Hinata.

"Thank you" Hinata whispered back.

"Hey Jordan why are you so quite. Are you mad that you lost to girls" Sakura said with her smile.

"No, I was just thinking about you actually" Jordan said while smiling back at Sakura.

"Really?! Are they good thoughts" Sakura said while starting to blush.

"They sure are"

Jordan and James took a step closer to Sakura and Hinata. And said at the same time "Would you like to go on a date with me".

"Yea. I'd like that" both Hinata and Sakura whispered.

"Cool but now we have to know what hotel you are staying in so we can come pick you up".

"We stay at the Lagoon hotel hotel and you can come pick us up at 8 o' clock and dinner starts at 8:30".

"So we will see you girls at later"

James waved bye to Hinata. While Jordan winked at Sakura. Hinata just waved back and Sakura just blushed. Once Sakura and Hinata finally were back in their hotel they only had two hours to get ready before James and Jordan came to get them.

In Sakura and Hinata's room

"Wow Hina I cant believe on our first day here we got dates" yelled Sakura.

"Well what do you except we looked sexy today in our swimsuits" Hinata said back.

"Well that only means we have to look smexy to night for our dates".

It was now 7:50 and the girls were dressed and waiting for the guys. Sakura was wearing a strapless black dress with cherry blossoms petals at the end. Also she had on her favorite green earrings that complimented her dress with her black hills. Hinata was wearing a blue dress with sparkles all over it. She had her hair in a high pony tail with her black shoes and a blue necklace around her neck.

Sakura and Hinata then heard someone on the door. Those to just looked at each other then they both opened the door and stepped out side the door. Once Sakura and Hinata looked up they saw Jordan and James staring at them.

"What it is Jordan? Why are you staring at me like that" whispered Sakura while looking at the ground.

"You to James what's with that look" Hinata also whispered with a blush on her face.

"It's just that you two look beautiful" Jordan and James said at the same time.

"Thanks" Hinata and Sakura said.

So now the girls went on their dates. But once they were out of the hotel they went their separate ways. Jordan and Sakura went right and James and Hinata went left. But before Hinata and Sakura could turn the corner they winked at each other. This was there way of saying a silent good luck and telling each other that they were going to have a boyfriend by the end of the night.

With James & Hinata

James took Hinata to a restaurant that allowed them to eat dinner on the roof and to look out into the night. It was a beautiful view from where they were sitting.

"Wow, James this is a beautiful view" Hinata awed.

"I know. I like to come here from time to time." James said while looking at Hinata.

Hinata noticed that James staring at her so she yelled "Why do you keep staring at me like that. Your starting to freak me out."

James just busted out laughing. Once he was done laughing he said "Sorry for freaking you out. You just look pretty to night."

"Well you already told me that earlier so stop staring at me" Hinata said a little annoyed.

Again James just laughed. Then after a while Hinata joined in. Once they were both done laughing they waiter came and brought them their food. They thanked the waiter and began to eat. When they were done eating James paid for the meal and then they left. James then took Hinata to the park so they could talk.

"So Hinata tell me about yourself" James whispered while looking Hinata.

Hinata then sat down on the grass and started to tell him about her self.

"Well I have a dad and a little sister. My mom died giving birth to my sister Hana. _**(Hanabi is her real name just to let you know if some of you don't know)**_ Hana is thirteen years old."

"I have three best friends. You already know Sakura. My other best friends are Tenten and Ino. Tenten is the responsible one of the group. I think that's because she is the oldest and she sees the need to watch over us. She also makes sure we eat healthy and keep our bodies fit without having to go on a diet. But she is very overprotective of us. Tenten is very fit too. She knows kung fu, and karate. She has quick reflexes so don't even try to seek up on her cause then she would have you flat on your back. Tenten loves weapons. In the village she has a title "_Weapon Mistress". _She had that title because no one and I mean no one can control weapons like she can. And a word of advise is to never piss her off or she'll kick your butt."

"Ino is next in line. Ino is the second oldest and she is the gossip queen of the village. If you need to know anything you go to her and she will tell you. And if you try to keep and secret from her she will find out. Also she is the shopping queen of the village. She knows when the next line of cloths will come out before any body else knows. Her fashion is incredible. Whenever she had times she make her own cloths from scratch. I believe when we get older that she is going to have her own clothing line. But the thing that makes her Ino is the she is great when it comes to integrating people. She'll get the people to confess what they did with in a hour. But when she integrates Tenten Sakura and I it's harder for her cause we know her so well."

"Next is me. I'm the second youngest of the group. I'm the quite and polite one of the group. Since I came from the Hyuga clan I was raised to be polite. I'm very neat. I keep our house together. Did I forget to tell you that the four of us live together. Well any way if the house gets to dirty I'm the one who cleans it. I'm the smart one when it comes to business. When I get to a certain age I'm supposed to take over my father's company. So I'm smart when it comes to life and logical stuff. But Sakura is the smart one when it comes to strategizing and thinking of a plan. Whenever one of us get in trouble I'm usually the one to get us out of trouble without getting caught. Also I'm the shy type but the girls have gotten me out of that. But from time to time I get shy again.

"Sakura is the youngest of the group so that makes her the baby of the family. Sakura is like the leader of the group. Whatever we do we make sure it's ok with her. She is sweet, kind hearted, intelligent, and is never selfish. She does anything for people even when she is in trouble or if she is sick she still does it. She puts her friends and family first and she the last one she worries about. Sakura is a medic. People think that she is the next Tsunada. But Tsunada thinks Sakura is going to surpasses her. I think so too actually. Sakura loves animals and kids. Sakura food is great too. O, my gosh don't get me started on her food. Sakura's food is delicious but she focuses on nutrition. But the weird thing about Sakura is that is keeps her past to herself. Like if we start to talk about when we were like five years and younger she would get this shadow look on her face. She'll keep her distant when a certain time of the year comes around. That usually when her birthday is close up. We don't know anything about her past from when she was five and younger. We only know from six and up because we known her since that age. I wish Sakura would open up so we could help her. But Sakura is stubborn headed, and independent. She thinks she can handle things by her self when she really needs help from her friends. But she gotten better at it. She tells us the happy times of her life at that age. But I have a feeling that something bad happened before we meet her. That's why she is all secretive and refuses to tell us. I just hope that one day she will trust us enough for us to help."

After Hinata said that she was pretty quite. James then decided to start talking again.

"Okay Hinata I better get you back to your room before Sakura starts to worry."

"Yea we should since its already 12:30am. If I know Sakura she probably is still up and waiting for me at the room."

"Before I forget Hinata will you be my girlfriend"

"Yea, sure I liked that"

James and Hinata then started to head back to the hotel.

To Jordan & Sakura

_**(Ok We are going to be starting Sakura's date now. Its not 12:30 its 8:00 now. So don't get confuse.)**_

"Hey Jordan can I ask you a question"

"Sure, shot"

"Are you and James brothers"

"Yea, he's my step brother. My mom and his dad hooked up when we were three and we been best friends since."

Then they just stopped walking and turned to face each other. Sakura and Jordan was on a hill under a cherry blossom. Then Jordan whispered "Your beautiful Sakura. Did any body ever tell you that." while bringing Sakura closer.

"Yeah but not you" Sakura whispered back.

Now Sakura and Jordan sat down under the tree. Once they sat down Sakura and Jordan started to kiss butt it turned out to be a make out later. While they were kissing Jordan laid Sakura on her back and got on top of her. Jordan then bit Sakura's upper lip and Sakura opened her mouth for him. Jordan and Sakura then stayed like that for at least ten minutes then stopped.

"Wow Jordan you sure are a great kisser" Sakura whispered.

"You to Sakura"

Jordan then reached up and grabbed a cherry blossom and put it in her hair. Jordan then just started at Sakura for a while before saying "Will you be my girlfriend."

"Of course I was waiting for you ask me"

"Well I better get you home before it gets 12:00"

On the walk back to then hotel Jordan grabbed Sakura hand and in twined it with his. The walk back to the hotel was a quite but it was a good quite. When Jordan got Sakura to her room it was 12:00. Sakura gave Jordan a kiss on the lips before going into her room. Sakura then went to go take her shower and laid in Hinata's bed waiting for her.

Ok people this is when Hinata gets to the room from her date with James. She just walked into the room and its 1:30am now.

"You finally decided to come home. I was getting tired of reading this magazine" Sakura said tiredly.

"Sorry that I'm so late. You should have went to sleep already instead of waiting up for me." Hinata whispered.

"I know I could have went to sleep but I wanted to make sure you got home. Cause if you didn't I would have to go hunt down James and make him tell me where you were at."

Hinata just laughed at what Sakura said. Once they were done laughing Hinata got in her bed. Sakura was too tired to get out of Hinata's bed and go to hers so she just slept in Hinata's. Of course Hinata didn't mind one bit so they said night to each other and went to sleep.

With Naruto & Sasuke

Its been a month and a-half since the guys last saw Sakura and Hinata. Sasuke and Naruto were worried because they haven't seen or heard from them. Now Sasuke and Naruto are talking to Tenten and Ino about Sakura and Hinata.

"Come on girls you have to tell us where they are" Naruto whined.

"We haven't heard from them." Sasuke accompanied. "All we want to do is talk to them and tell them that we are sorry".

"Sorry guys we can't say" Ino said while staring into the sky. (_**Isn't that Shika job.)**_

"Why can't you" Naruto accompanied.

"Because Sakura and Hinata asked us not to" Tenten said bluntly.

"You really want to see them don't you" Ino said while no longer looking at the sky.

"Yes that's why were here" yelled Sasuke.

"I think we should let Naruto and Sasuke see the girls" whispered Shikamaru.

"You just want them to see Sakura and Hinata because you want to see them too" Neji yelled.

"And you would be right. Like Sasuke said we haven't heard from them in a while so of course I would want to see them. You want to see them too".

Neji just kept quite at what Shika said because it was true. Tenten and Ino looked at each other. Then they sighed "Fine have it your way well let you see how Sakura and Hinata are doing." yelled the girls.

Tenten and Ino then took them to Sasuke's house. Ino and Tenten hooked up the web came to his computer. When they were done they turned around and started to talk to the guys.

"Ok guys when we talk to Sakura and Hinata you have to keep away from the wev cam or they will see you" said Ino.

"You are so lucky we are doing this for you boys" Tenten said a little annoyed. "Now what do you say"

"Thank you Tenten and Ino" yelled the boys. _**(Yea I know what you are thinking. Neji and Sasuke did NOT just say thank you. But since Neji and Sasuke were dating Tenten and Sakura their hearts were soften.)**_

Ino just started to laugh at how obedient the boys are to Tenten. Ino stopped laughing when Sakura and Hinata requested to be talked to on the web cam.

"Ok, guys get away from the web cam Sakura and Hinata are on" yelled Tenten.

Again Ino laughed at the boys for listening to Tenten.

"Hey Ino why are you laughing" said Hinata.

"O, I was just laughing at what Tenten said" Ino said back.

"Hey Ino were is Panda" Sakura yelled.

"Right here!" Tenten yelled back after she popped out of nowhere. "Hi Saki. Hi Hina"

"Hey Panda" Hinata said while smiling at Ino and Tenten. "What's new in Konoha"

"Nothing much its just that Naruto and Sasuke miss you two like crazy" Ino said like it wasn't a big thing.

"What did you just say Ino I think I heard you wrong" Sakura said back.

"You heard what she said Saki" Tenten answered for Ino.

"Well to bad for them" Hinata said while smiling.

"What do you mean" Ino whispered.

Hinata and Sakura just started to laugh while Tenten and Ino gave each other weird looks. Finally Sakura said "Because we have boyfriends and we have a date with them in like ten minutes"

"What" yelled Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hey what are you two doing here" yelled Hinata.

"Their listening into our conversation so they can learn where we're at" Sakura said.

"Yea we are because we're worried about you two" Sasuke yelled.

"Well too bad for you cause we have boyfriends" Hinata said.

Then there was a knock on the door in Sakura and Hinata's room.

"Well there goes our dates. Got to go." Hinata and Sakura yelled.

Sakura and Hinata logged of the webcam and went on their dates while everyone else was quite and staring at the blank screen. Then the guys and Ino and Tenten just stared at each other before they started to talk.

****************************************************************************

**Well I hope you like it. Please review. What will Sasuke and Naruto do now? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out. **


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Blah Blah" story talking

"_**Blah Blah" **_I'm talking

"_Blah Blah" person thinking_

________________________________________________________________________

Naruto was the first one to say something. "Did you hear what they just said".

"I cant believe they have boyfriends already." Shikamaru whispered.

"You two have to do something about this or you are going to lose your girls for good" Neji sighed.

"If only we knew where they were staying then we could go and stop them." Sasuke ran his hand through his hair.

Ino and Tenten just turned and looked at each other. "Well Tenten do you remember what hotel Sakura and Hinata went to again.''

"Yea I do" Tenten was laughing now along with Ino. "I think they said the Raven hotel."

"You girls do know you just told us where Sakura and Hinata are right?" Sasuke asked.

"O No I cant believe we just told them where they were at.'' Ino was now in acting stage.

"Well I guess you boys can go and go your girls back now" Tenten had a smile on her face now.

"Yea they are on in room 536 on the 10th floor. I think?" Ino also had a smile on her face.

"You do know Hinata and Sakura are going to be furious at you for telling us." Naruto pointed out.

"What they don't know wont hurt them'' Ino said happily.

"Right guys" Tenten said threateningly.

"Right" yelled the guys.

"Now go and go get our girls" Tenten said happily while pumping her fist into the air.

"Thanks Tenten and Ino. You're the best." yelled Naruto while running out the door behind Sasuke.

"We know we are" Ino yelled back.

By the time Sasuke and Naruto made it to the Hinata and Sakura's hotel they were already gone. They asked the clerk where they went.

"Well they went on a date with Jordan and James" answered the clerk.

"We know that already" Sasuke muttered. Sasuke was already getting annoyed with this guy.

"You know I think Jordan and James are very fond of Sakura and Hinata" said the clerk. "Every day I see Sakura and Hinata walk out of the hotel to go and meet them"

"Can you just tell us where they took them?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"The Ponchos restaurant'' said the clerk. _**(I could not think of any other restaurant.)**_

"Thanks" muttered Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke then took off the restaurant which was ten minutes away.

"Sakura would you like to dance with me" asked Jordan.

"And would you like to dance with me" asked James.

"We loved to" answered Sakura and Hinata.

By the time Sasuke and Naruto saw Sakura and Hinata they were on their third dance. Next thing Sakura and Hinata know is that Sasuke and Naruto are right next to them.

"Sasuke/Naruto what are you doing here" Sakura and Hinata were very surprised.

"We're here to see you" answered Sasuke and Naruto.

"We'll cant you see that were on a date now" Sakura said like it was as clear has the sky.

"Yea so come back later" Hinata said annoyed.

"No we need to talk to you now" Naruto half yelled.

"So come on Sakura" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist.

By this time James and Jordan were mad at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey if these ladies don't want to go they don't have too" half yelled James.

"So get your hands off my date" snapped Jordan. "You better leave before I have to kick you're a**".

"I wish you would. I'd have a great time in beating you into the ground." Sasuke was all up in Jordan's face now.

"Well lets take this outside then"

"Lets go then."

Naruto and James were in an argument too by now. Sakura and Hinata were looking around the restaurant and noticed that they were being stared at. That's when Sakura and Hinata decided to put a stop to this.

"Hey guys cut it out we are in a restaurant." Hinata half screamed.

"Also you guys got all the people staring at us." whispered Sakura.

"Only if you come outside to talk to me" replied Sasuke.

"No Sasuke. Go back to Konoha and wait tell I get home so we can talk then" Sakura sighed.

Next thing Hinata and Sakura know is that Naruto and Sasuke picked them up bridal style and took them out side.

"You should know by now that I don't take NO for an answer'' Sasuke said while looking straight ahead of him.

"Stay right here Jordan/James. I'll be right back." yelled Sakura and Hinata.

"It wont take long to get rid of these too." yelled Hinata and Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke just grinned at what they said. When they got to the garden, which was behind the restaurant. Naruto and Sasuke put Hinata and Sakura down.

"Ok why did you pull us out of our dates" Hinata sat down on a near by bench.

"No the question Is why are you even here" Sakura said angrily because her date was ruined.

"Well we came to say sorry from what we did before" Naruto was looking at the ground like it was interesting.

"Is that all?" Hinata had her legs crossed lady like.

"You better have more to say or else I'm going to kick your butt.'' Sakura was tapping her feet on the ground now with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Also that we love you and hope that you would be are girlfriends again" muttered Sasuke and Naruto embarrassed.

Hinata and Sakura were now were surprised at what they said. Right then and there Sasuke and Naruto kissed Sakura and Hinata with very think they had. After awhile Sakura and Hinata started to kiss them back. But when they realized what they were doing they pushed Sasuke and Naruto away.

"We have boyfriends now in case you forgot." Sakura tried to wipe away Sasuke kiss.

"No we have to go back to out dates before they worry" Hinata said like she wasn't even kissed.

"Also if you every do that again I will make sure you don't see the light of tomorrow" Sakura said darkly.

Sasuke and Naruto had shocked face on. Then they looked at each other then headed home.

"Who do those two think they are ruining our dates like that" Sakura was fuming.

"I know! They came all the way here just to tell us sorry." Hinata sighed.

Both Sakura and Hinata were fuming but Hinata was trying to get her anger under control while Sakura just let hers go loose.

"Lets try to calm down so Jordan and James wont see like this" Hinata had here anger under control by now.

"Yea your right" Sakura was trying to take deep long breaths so she could calm down.

"Now lets go back in there with smiles on our faces." Hinata was looking at Sakura to make sure she was alright.

"Okay but when we get back to Konoha I'm going to kick Naruto and Sasuke's butt." muttered Sakura.

Hinata and Sakura walked back into the restaurant. When Jordan and James saw them they jumped out of their seats.

"Sakura are you alright" Jordan asked worriedly.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" James asked just as worried.

"No no! Were alright. Don't worry." Hinata waving here hands ever where.

"But those two wont be so al right when I get through with them'' Sakura said in a silent voice that no one heard.

"Uh Did you say something Sakura" Jordan asked. "I thought I heard you say something"

"O no I didn't say anything" Sakura acted happy.

Jordan and James then walked Sakura and Hinata back to their hotel. Once Sakura and Hinata got there Sakura began to yell about Sasuke and Naruto.

"I can NOT believe Naruto and Sasuke did that. First they brake up with us then come and ruin out dates just to tell us sorry. But what really got me pissed is they kissed us knowing we already have boyfriends." Sakura was now trying to catch her breath from all that yelling she did.

"What is wrong Hina. You should be just as pissed as I am."

"I am. But if Naruto and Sasuke came all the way here just to tell us sorry. They practically acted a fool which they did in my opinion."

"That's why they acted out. They know if they did we would be embarrassed then we would go and talk to them.''

"Those boys think they are slick. Shika probably was the one who came up with the plan. But they should know you cant be out smarted Saki." Hinata stated the obvious.

"I know right. Shikamaru really got to step up his game. We both have n IQ of 400" Sakura sighed.

"We both know Shikamaru is smarter then that. He'll probably pick up his game once he founds out his plan didn't work on us like he expected it to." Hinata defended Shikamaru.

"Hina I think before we leave we should break up with Jordan and James."

"Yea your right. Long distance relationships never work." muttered Hinata.

"Well we better get some sleep. Night Hina" Sakura whispered sleepily.

"Nightie night Saki" Hinata dozed off.

Hinata and Sakura went to sleep as soon as their heads it the pillow.

With Sasuke & Naruto

Naruto and Sasuke just arrived back in Konoha. They headed to back to Sasuke's house and once they got their they found the friends waiting for them.

"Sasuke, Naruto what took you guys so long to get back." asked Neji.

"I should be asking you that. What are you still doing in my house" Sasuke said annoyed.

"We decided to stay cause we wanted to know what happened.'' asked a curious Shikamaru. Shikamaru wanted to know if his plan worked.

"Well we're back. What do you guys want to know." replied Naruto.

Then Sasuke being the observant one of the group asked "Hey why are Tenten and Ino quite."

"Don't know. Those two been quite ever since you guys left" answered Neji.

''Oi Tenten, Ino why so quite" yelled Naruto.

"What did you two do to Sakura and Hinata?" asked Tenten.

"And don't try to lie to us. Ever since you guys got here you haven't mentioned anything about Sakura and Hinata" Ino said after Tenten.

Sasuke and Naruto had surprised looks on their faces while Neji and Shikamaru looked confused.

"Shikamaru's plan didn't work because Sakura out smarted it" replied Tenten with a smile on.

"What are you talking about. My plans ALWAYS works" Shikamaru said offended by that comment.

"Well not this time" muttered Sasuke.

But they still heard him. Shikamaru and Neji just looked shocked and surprised. But knowing Neji he tried to hide it while Shikamaru showed his.

"You have got to be kidding me" half answered half yelled Shikamaru because his plan didn't work.

"We told you the plan would never work on Sakura" Ino bragged for her friends.

"Yea we knew she is smart but we never thought she could be just as smart as Shikamaru" replied Neji. "

Shika and Sakura both have an IQ of over 400. So that means it didn't take Sakura long at all to figure out your plan." Tenten was now smirking because she was proud for Sakura.

"So are you going to tell us what happened or what" Ino was getting a little annoyed. Naruto and Sasuke then told every one what happened.

"What the H*** is wrong with you" yelled Ino

"You are not supposed to kiss your ex-girlfriends when they already have a boyfriend. This gets them confused and they usually stay with the current boyfriends." yelled Tenten.

"I didn't even tell you guys to kiss Sakura and Hinata in my plan." yawned Shikamaru. "Man this is troublesome."

"I'm tired I'm going to go to head on to sleep" sighed Neji.

"You guys could stay he night here if you want" offered Naruto.

That earned Naruto a hit upside the head from Sasuke.

"Ow, why did you hit me on my head." whined Naruto.

"Because you just don't offer other people to stay at my house without my permission"

The guys just headed up to their rooms to go get some sleep while Tenten and Ino headed to their house they shared. Hinata and Sakura also live with them. The girls have been living with each other since 14. They each have their own rooms.

_**(Sakura has some kind of connection with each girl. Hinata and Sakura are like evil twin sisters even though they look nothing alike. If you ever see Sakura and Hinata with an evil look on their faces they have something evil up their sleeves. Also they would look at each and be like `are you thinking what I'm thinking Saki' and Sakura would be like `why yes I think I am'. But they really be thinking the same thing too. Hinata and Sakura are pure evil when they wanna be. Once their done with their evil plan they act all innocent and shy on them. Hinata and Sakura are the best dancer of the group too.**_

_**Next is Ino and Sakura. Ino and Sakura are the fashion Queens of Konoha. Whenever there was a new clothing line coming out they would always be the first to know. Also they would be the one wearing them along with Hinata and Tenten. But Karin would also try to be the first one to get the cloths. Just to let you know Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo (if that's even how you spell his name) are going to be in my story. Ino also design some of their cloths because she loves fashion. Sakura also helps Ino if she ever needs help.**_

_**Next is Tenten and Sakura. Tenten and Sakura love to train and stay fit. They also keep their family which is Hinata and Ino healthy. By doing this they keep every one healthy. Sakura and Tenten wake up at 5:00am and go for a run around the village. By the time they get back It would be 6:30. Sakura and Tenten leave the house around 5:30am because that's when their done getting ready. When they get home they go take a shower in their bathrooms. So they could go and make breakfast as soon as they get out.**_

_**Sakura and the girls each have their own bathrooms. Their bathrooms are straight across from them. So when they open their door all they have to do is walk straight. The rooms and bathrooms are all in order from youngest to oldest. Since Sakura is the oldest her bathroom is first. Sakura's bathroom door is pink so you could tell that is Sakura's. Hinata's bathroom is door is a light pretty blue. Ino's bathroom door is purple. And last but not least is Tenten. Tenten's bathroom door is red. Every thing in their bathroom is whatever color their door is. So if Ino's bathroom is purple every thing in it is purple. Except for the tube, toilet, and sink. But everything in there is purple.**_

_**I but you all are wondering why are they all living together. Well they all have a secret that no one knows except for Tsunada and Shizune. But Sakura has way more secrets then any one else. And no one knows them. Sakura only told them a few. But not her deep dark secrets. Only three people know and two of them are her sisters. Who you all will know later in the story. But who is the third person. But don't worry Sakura's secrets will be revealed later in the story.) **_

Sakura and Hinata

"Well today is our last day here" Hinata whispered sadly.

"I know. Then we will have to go back to Konoha." Sakura said but in a louder voice. "Do we really have to break up with Jordan and James?"

"Yes we do. Besides long distance relationships never work" Hinata said obviously.

Sakura and Hinata were doing last minute shopping before they had to go back to Konoha. On their way back to the hotel Hinata and Sakura saw Jordan and James and that's when they broke up with them. Once they were done then went to have to dinner and then went to bed. The next morning Sakura and Hinata left the hotel at 5:00am and went to the airport. By the time Sakura and Hinata were back in Konoha it was 7:50. That's when Sakura and Hinata decided to go to Tsunada's office to let her know that the both of them were back.

"Hey there goes my two kunoichis that I'm missing." Tsunada was happy to see them back.

"Its good to see you to Tsunada" Hinata and Sakura replied. Just then Shizune and tonton came through the door with sake in her hand for Tsunada. Tonton ran into Sakura's arm as soon as he noticed her. _**(Tonton and Sakura have grow close ever since Sakura became Tsunada's apprentice.) **_

"Hi Sakura and Hinata. How was your trip?" Shizune was curious.

"Great thanks for asking" yelled Sakura because tonton was on top of Sakura tickling her.

"Well I better get going. I have to go let my father know that I'm back home" Hinata walked out of them room.

"Okay Okay tonton I'm happy to see you too. So you can get off of me now" screamed Sakura.

"So Sakura tell me how was your trip" Tsunada started up a conversation so she wouldn't have to do any paper work.

"Awesome. By the way did you tell Sasuke and Naruto that they could come and see me and Hinata during our trip away.''

"No she didn't. Why do you ask" Shizune replied for Tsunada.

"Because they came a ruined my trip" answered Sakura.

"They what" Tsunada knocked a few papers off her desk when Sakura stood up.

"I know that's what I said.'' Sakura said right back.

"You probably also said `But those two wont be so lucky when I get through with them" Shizune sarcastically said.

"And you would be right. Cause I did say that." Sakura had no regret when she said that. "You know me so well."

"Of course I do. I should since I knew you since you were baby." Shizune sighed.

"True True." Sakura was nodding her head at this. "Well Tsunada I'm going to head home now."

To the Girls

Sakura meet up with Hinata outside their condo door.

"Hey Hina lets go to the living room. They should be up by now."

"Yea they are going to be so happy to see us" Hinata whispered back.

"Hey Divas. Guess who's back" Hinata and Sakura yelled in union.

"Your back" yelled Tenten.

"Did you have fun" asked more like screamed Ino.

"Of course."

"We missed you two so much" yelled every one. They yelled so loud that the people from downstairs heard them.

"Well lets go have lunch" Sakura said in a quieter voice.

"Okie Dokie" whispered Tenten.

The girls then walked to their favorite restaurant. Once they were done they were walking to the training grounds.

"Hey guys why are we walking to the training grounds" asked Hinata.

"Because our sensei's having us train with each other." answered Ino.

"That means Sasuke and Naruto are going to be there" muttered Sakura.

"Of course. Why?" asked Tenten.

"Cause when I see them I'm going to kick their butts" Sakura half yelled.

"O and what are you going to do about our sensies'' Ino questioned.

"Don't worry about it. I'll find a way around them.'' Sakura said assuring.

"You always do" Tenten was trying her hardest to not laugh.

"Damn straight I do." Sakura yelled while pumping her fist in the air.

Tenten, Ino, and Hinata couldn't help but laugh at what Sakura said. The rest of the walk to training grounds was quite. But it was a good quite walk. When the girls got there every one was there. Even Kakashi was on time.

"Hey what took you guys so long to get here." yelled Kiba.

"Sorry guys, but we got lost on the road of life" Sakura mimicked Kakashi.

"Hey that ugly" Sai whispered to himself. "Oi, Ugly when did you and Hinata get back,"

"This morning and its nice to see you to Sai" Sakura yelled back.

"Ok that's enough chit chat. You guys can catch up later" Kakashi got ever body's attention.

"O O can me and Sakura be on teams. Pweaty Pwease." Hinata did the pout.

Yamote **_(Sorry i dont know if i spelled his name right or wrong.)_** being the soft one said "Sure go ahead."

"Now pick your youthful opponents" Gai pumped his fist into the air.

"Sasuke and Naruto'' Sakura said with an evil smirk on her face.

Tenten and Ino just busted out laughing. While laughing Tenten said "Told you Sakura would find a way around the rules without getting in trouble."

"I just fell sorry for Sasuke and Naruto right now'' Ino was wiping away her tries from laughing so hard.

"Please Sasuke and Naruto are going to be in the E.R. after this." Tenten said mater of flatly.

"Oi, Saki, Hina go easy on them will ya. Don't put them in the E.R." Ino yelled to them.

"We'll try but they will most likely end up in the E.R. when this is over" Sakura yelled back.

"Told ya so" Tenten whispered back to Ino. But Ino just sweat dropped after hearing Tenten say that.

The battle was over after awhile. Sakura and Hinata won while Sasuke and Naruto were in the hospital in the E.R.. But Tsunada had Sakura and Hinata take care of Sasuke and Naruto since she said so.

_**_______________________________________________________________________**_

_**Well what will happen to Sasuke and Naruto now? Guess you guys will just have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter. Bye Bye and please review.**_


	5. Author's Note

**Hi Guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time. See I just started school a couple of weeks ago and I'm stilling learning how this school is supposed to go. I'm at a new school that's why. But enough with this school stuff.**

**I'm having this writing problem. I think my story isn't good at all. So I'm thinking of quitting. But before I do that I just wanted to tell you guys and see what you say. If you don't want me to quite please tell me and let me know if I'm doing a good job with my story. If I'm not tell me and let me know what I could do to change it a bit. Also I'm giving you a week to get back to me and let me know. If you don't I'm just going to delete my story and you probably wont here from me again until I feel like I'm ready to start a story again. **

**Bye for now. Remember you only have a week to tell me what you think until I really delete my story.**


End file.
